In many wireless communication systems, efficient use of carrier resources is a general design goal. For example, a wasteful system design may include transmissions that needlessly occupy valuable carrier resources and/or interfere with more critical signaling. Efficient systems may eliminate, or reduce the negative impact of, such transmissions, while in many cases continuing to meet certain functional requirements.